This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
During design and engineering of a network the key elements of an architecture are defined. It is important to create a plan and prepare materials and hardware for the desired network. Sometimes this is not done with detail or with a method for additional growth. As described in this application, the inventive architecture for the PON will allocate fiber for Tier 1 (Carrier), Tier 2 (City Owned) and Tier 3 (future) tenants. There is a need for architecture that is efficient and provides for future network requirements. The instant application does this and provides a high-level description of the owner leased FTTH FDH (“Fiber to the home” “Fiber distribution hub”) Architecture. It defines the key elements of the architecture that will be used during the design and engineering of the network. The art referred to and/or described within this application is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a thorough search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. § 1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 9,930,432 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well, only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.